


Кофе

by Kira_girl



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Она знает о Наташе достаточно, чтобы доверять ей, и в то же время не знает совершенно ничего. Это невероятным образом успокаивает.Наташа как скала: сильная и спокойная, надёжная, и осознание этого теплом разливается в груди Бишоп.Кейт — морская волна у подножия этой скалы.





	Кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6846788

***

  
  
      Впервые лицом к лицу они встречаются в квартире Клинта, когда тот открывает дверь, сонно почёсывая лохматый затылок, и щурится, вглядываясь в Наташино лицо, как будто не узнавая её сразу. Романова улыбается приветливо — не то чтобы решение рабочих вопросов Мстителей было счастьем, но они видятся так редко — и сдвигает его в сторону, не дожидаясь, пока отойдёт сам: Бартон не очень сообразительный с утра пораньше. Сдвигает и упирается взглядом во внимательный взгляд голубых глаз, пристальный и подозрительный, как будто бы не вполне дружелюбный — впрочем, это, вероятно, лишь кажется.  
  
      — Привет, Кейт, — говорит Наташа спокойно, и Бишоп отшатывается, едва заметно, но Романовой смешно от этого нелепого, детского недоумения.  
  
      Впрочем, Кейт не спрашивает, откуда Наташа знает её имя.  
  


***

  
  
      Наташа подсовывает Клинту какие-то бумаги, переданные Тони — сама она давно перестала читать эту ерунду, она, к сожалению, Тони доверять вынуждена, как и вся их команда, не потому что он лидер такой уж замечательный, а потому, что на данный момент единственный. Бартон просматривает текст небрежно, прежде чем расписаться, сильно взмахивая ручкой, как будто не ладит со своими руками спросонья.  
  
      — Это про жильё, — поясняет Романовой, она пожимает плечами в ответ: плевать, что бы это ни значило.  
  
      — Скажешь Старку, что я ему не курьерша.  
  
      Кейт смотрит на них из-под полуопущенных ресниц, непривычно тихая — для Клинта, — и слишком спокойная для того образа, который заочно существовал в голове у Наташи, и только фыркает в кружку, когда Клинт небрежно бросает подписанные бумаги на стол и ставит сверху свою кофейную колбу.  
  
      Голубые глаза её в этот момент как будто искрятся.  
  
      Наташа улыбается, заметив это.  
  


***

  
  
      Кейт маленькая и глупая, но Клинт ещё глупее, поэтому Наташа не понимает, что девчонка делает рядом с ним, смотрит пристально, а не понимает, шпионская интуиция не даёт ответов.  
  
      Кейт улыбается, и её улыбка кажется детской, но с луком в руках Бишоп маленькой почему-то не кажется: тонкие пальцы сжимают древко, натягивают тетиву, спускают — без стрелы, просто проверяя натяжение, — всем телом вытягивается сама, как настоящая воительница, лук преображает её целиком, от макушки до пяток.  
  
      «Красиво», — думает Наташа.  
  
      Романова всё ещё наблюдает.  
  
      — Она влюблена в тебя, Клинт, — говорит Бартону, а тот только хмыкает, отпивая кофе из своей огромной колбы от кофеварки: ему не интересны детские чувства Кейт, которая печётся о нём слишком сильно, куда сильнее, чем он того заслуживает.  
  
      Наташа искренне любит его, но она не дура, способна признавать очевидные факты: Клинт вовсе не стоит таких чувств.  
  
      Не от кого-то, вроде девчонки Бишоп.  
  
      Кейт снова поднимает лук, проводит пальцем по натянутой тетиве, улыбается своим мыслям, сжимает древко сильно, выдыхает, как будто бы эйфорически — Наташу на секунду почти завораживает.  
  
      Женщина и её оружие.  
  
      — Клинт. Ты не слушаешь.  
  
      Бартон машет рукой безразлично, Наташа от этого хмурится только.  
  
      — Это всё пройдёт.  
  
      Кейт поворачивается к ним и улыбается уже направленно: широко и ярко, искренне, совсем не Наташе, конечно же.  
  
      — Не пройдёт, — говорит Романова.  
  
      Кейт отворачивается, когда понимает, что Хоукай не поднимает на неё глаз.  
  


***

  
  
      Кейт звонит неожиданно, дышит в трубку секунд тридцать и говорит лишь тогда, когда Наташа фыркает отрывисто, что вызов сбросит.  
  
      — Приезжайте, пожалуйста. Я хотела бы поговорить.  
  
      Романова кивает, хоть и осознаёт, что девушка этого не увидит, и убирает телефон, поднимаясь из кресла, отставляя бокал вина. Она как будто бы догадывается, что за беда случилась у Кейт, и сердце щемит отчего-то от мысли, что девчонка, наверное, ходит по кругу прямо сейчас.  
  
      Бишоп не сказала, куда именно ехать Наташе, но та, впрочем, и так знает.  
  
      — На самом деле, мне есть чем заняться, кроме того, как ждать его!  
  
      Наташа приподнимает бровь и смотрит недоверчиво: Кейт выглядит серьёзной и — почти — злой, да вот только не кажется это искренним, а пальцы её тем временем сжимают салфетку нервно, потому что где Клинт неизвестно, потому что он не сказал, куда отправляется, потому что это его стиль, и Наташа привыкла к нему, пока они вместе были.  
  
      Да вот только Кейт — не Наташа.  
  
      Романова подходит медленно и осторожно, Кейт на секунду вздёргивается, но когда рука в мягком прикосновении опускается на её затылок, чуть ероша волосы, успокаивается, опускает плечи, выдыхает.  
  
      Она знает о Наташе достаточно, чтобы доверять ей, и в то же время не знает совершенно ничего. Это невероятным образом успокаивает.  
  
      Наташа как скала: сильная и спокойная, надёжная, и осознание этого теплом разливается в груди Бишоп.  
  
      Кейт — морская волна у подножия этой скалы.  
  
      — Он всегда был таким, — говорит Романова, рассеянно поглаживая тёмные пряди. — И он всегда возвращается. Не забывай, он и из мёртвых вернулся. Живучий стервец.  
  
      Кейт смеётся как-то неестественно, нервно.  
  
      Клинта не было дома уже неделю.  
  
      Наташа заваривает кофе, специально повернувшись спиной, чтобы не видеть грустных искорок в ярком взгляде пронзительно голубых глаз.  
  
      Почему-то видеть такое тяжело.  
  


***

  
  
      Кейт засыпает, свернувшись калачиком на узком диване, кончиками пальцев ноги касаясь Наташиной головы: Романова сидит на полу, прислонившись к дивану спиной, откинувшись назад. Дыхание Бишоп тяжёлое и нервное, и Наташа думает, что лучше бы Клинту появиться, пока девчонка ещё в состоянии не убить его, когда увидит.  
  
      Наташа думает, что Кейт слишком искренняя и прямая, чтобы быть обречённой любить Клинта Бартона.  
  
      Наташа думает, что ещё, наверное, не поздно.  
  
      Когда дверь, наконец, распахивается, Бишоп просыпается моментально.  
  


***

  
  
      Романова начинает приходить чаще и, если бы её спросили, зачем, она не смогла бы ответить — совершенно нетипичное для неё состояние, беззащитное и какое-то нелепое. Но никто не спрашивает: Клинту, кажется, наплевать, а Кейт просто смотрит отстранённо, но, почему-то, не ревнует и не злится.  
  
      Клинт заваривает Наташе кофе, сам выпивая, как и всегда, всю оставшуюся после этого колбу, а Кейт улыбается приветливо — конечно же, она всегда здесь, — и гладит Лаки или перебирает стрелы, всегда тихо, как будто боится заговаривать. Наташа её совсем не винит, она и сама себя, порой, опасается.  
  
      — Почему ты всё время здесь? — однажды спрашивает Романова и замирает под пристальным взглядом ярко-голубых, как летнее ясное небо, глаз. Кейт чуть хмурится — тонкая морщинка пролегает на её лбу, — губу закусывает, как будто бы растерялась, но отвечает всё-таки:  
  
      — Потому что в одиночку он не справится. Клинт — идиот.  
  
      Наташа кивает, игнорируя возмущённое «Эй!» со стороны Бартона.  
  


***

  
  
      В следующий раз Кейт сама варит для Наташи кофе: Клинта шпионка не застаёт, но не уходит, замирая на пороге, глядя в искристые глаза Бишоп. Кейт, впрочем, не то чтобы возражает.  
  
      Она варит кофе в турке — Наташа и не знала, что у Бартона она есть, — потому что «Хватит хлебать то отвратительное пойло», потому что «Мне кажется, вам понравится, мисс Романова».  
  
      Наташа просит её обращаться на «ты» и звать «Наташей», а Кейт улыбается только и кивает, насыпая молотые зёрна в небольшую чёрную ёмкость, встряхивая чуть-чуть, но ничего не просыпая — аккуратные, выверенные движения. Романова наслаждается наблюдением за ней.  
  
      Она, в отличие от Клинта, и не раздражает совсем.  
  
      Бишоп добавляет мёд — «Я держу его здесь для себя», — и протягивает горячую чашку Наташе. Их пальцы на момент встречаются поверх гладкой керамики, и Кейт вздрагивает, как будто от неожиданности, и снова закусывает губу.  
  
      — Как вы познакомились с Клинтом? — спрашивает.  
  
      И Наташа, улыбаясь, рассказывает.  
  
      Кофе приятно согревает.  
  


***

  
  
      Вернувшись домой, Клинт застаёт их сидящими на полу возле дивана: Кейт что-то увлечённо рассказывает Наташе, активно жестикулируя, а шпионка смеётся, попивая из небольшой чашки, откидывает назад прядь тёмных волос, упавших на глаза Бишоп, и та улыбается в ответ на этот жест, смущаясь как будто бы.  
  
      — Как прошло? — спрашивает Романова, не поворачивая головы, и Кейт удивляется вслух, что она заметила его, а женщина только улыбается, отзываясь, что ничего удивительного в этом нет.  
  
      «Когда вы успели подружиться?» — почти срывается с губ Бартона, но он в итоге молчит.  
  
      Не имеет права спрашивать.  
  
      Его почти обижает, что Кейт, как обычно, не бросается навстречу, ругаясь от накопившегося волнения.  
  


***

  
  
      Наташа редко говорит о себе, но тонкая седая прядка в огненно рыжих волосах намекает, что она пережила уже слишком многое. Кейт удивляется, спрашивает о прядке — ведь тело Наташи модифицировано, как рассказывал Бартон, — Романова улыбается, поправляя волосы, раздумывает с минуту перед тем, как ответить.  
  
      — Моё тело не столь совершенно, как у Капитана Америки, — говорит. Бишоп хмурится недовольно, но спрашивать снова не хочет.  
  
      Ей интересно, сколько на самом деле Наташе лет.  
  
      Руки шпионки грубоватые, тонкие пальцы с короткими аккуратными ногтями резко контрастируют с мозолями на ладони — у Кейт и самой есть такие, только от лука, — а на большом пальце девушка видит порез, едва затянувшийся, но, конечно же, про него тоже не спрашивает.  
  
      Всегда спрашивает только Наташа.  
  
      Кейт рассказывает ей о семье, хоть и понимает, что, вероятно, шпионка и так всё знает о ней, не была бы рядом, если бы не знала, опасалась бы. Рассказывает о том, как встретила Клинта и как он испытывал её, — Романова хмыкает и бросает небрежно, что Клинт — тупица, если сомневался в ней, что она, Наташа, не сомневалась бы, что для неё было бы честью, если бы такая как Кейт её костюм носила. Это звучит неожиданно искренне, и Бишоп замолкает настороженно, но женщина, очевидно, о словах своих не жалеет, смотрит прямо и открыто.  
  
      — Продолжай, — говорит.  
  
      Наташе нравится слушать голос Кейт.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Наташа впервые предлагает тренировку, Бишоп кажется, что она ослышалась, слишком уж звучит невероятно и неожиданно, слишком заманчиво. Клинт смеётся со стороны кухни и кричит что-то о том, что Кейт не стоит соглашаться, что Наташа загоняет её, если вообще не прикончит, что он сам в прошлый раз чуть головы не лишился. Романова матерится в его сторону по-русски, а Кейт его и не слушает почти, она думает о себе, о Наташе, о тренировке, и предоставленной возможности ещё сильнее хочется.  
  
      Наташа слишком хороша.  
  
      Осознание того, что Клинт был прав, приходит вместе с синяком на скуле и резкой болью в позвоночнике, которым приложилась о бетонную стену, и сразу понятно становится, зачем Клинт настоял на том, чтобы всю мебель перетащили лишь в одну половину комнаты, другую расчистив полностью.  
  
      Бартон сидит в углу, скрестив ноги по-турецки, наблюдает и как будто бы вздрагивает, когда Кейт о стену прикладывается, впрочем, ей недосуг это замечать, всё внимание на боли сосредоточилось, на ощущении собственной никчёмности.  
  
      Бишоп морщится, шевеля пальцами рук, словно желая убедиться, что они ещё ей подвластны. Наташа стоит в нескольких шагах от неё, не спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, только смотрит внимательно, оценивая ситуацию, что девушку совершенно не удивляет. Услышать вопрос было бы почти оскорбительно.  
  
      Только не от Наташи.  
  
      Кейт глубоко вдыхает, бросаясь вперёд, как будто ступает в огонь: ощущение, по крайней мере, очень близко. Романова хмыкает небрежно, отступая в сторону, перехватывает занесённый кулак, выкручивая руку — кажется, даже слышен хруст, — и Кейт кричит от боли, застывая. Наташа прижимает её к себе, дышит прямо на ухо, и сознание девушки плывёт почти. Не то от боли, не то от близости разгорячённого тела, от чёткого шёпота, звучащего почти по-командирски, но в то же время ласково, утешающе, что совершенно непостижимо, но так естественно, как будто бы в порядке вещей для Романовой.  
  
      — Ты открываешься. Тебе следует внимательнее держать оборону. Малый опыт драк именно голыми руками не даёт тебе права пренебрегать защитой.  
  
      Кейт чувствует себя оскорблённой тем, что дыхание шпионки даже не сбилось от их поединка. Наташа совсем не кажется уставшей.  
  
      Спиной девушка ощущает мягкую грудь под свободной футболкой, которую Клинт дал для тренировки. Тонкие пальцы уже не удерживают жёстко, разжимаются, скользя по запястью, лаская, словно успокаивая надсадную боль, которую Кейт уже и не чувствует почти: всё сознание заполняется спокойным Наташиным голосом, мир сужается до них двоих, прижатых друг к другу, даже Клинт, молчащий где-то в стороне, становится несущественным.  
  
      Кейт трудно дышать.  
  
      — Будь на моём месте враг, ты была бы уже мертва, — Наташа отталкивает её от себя, Бишоп оборачивается к ней судорожно, чтобы возмутиться, но встречает спокойный взгляд и застывает на месте. Романова протягивает руку и гладит её по щеке. Кейт закрывает глаза.  
  
      Мир снова приобретает привычные очертания.  
  


***

  
  
      После тренировки Наташа не появляется в доме Бартона какое-то время, но Кейт боится спросить почему: да и не у кого спрашивать, в сущности, телефон, по которому удалось дозвониться однажды, молчит словно мёртвый, а Клинт только пожимает плечами, он и сам как связаться с бывшей подружкой не знает.  
  
      — Я бросил её именно поэтому! — шутит он, а Бишоп почему-то неприятна сама мысль о том, что они были вместе, хотя и привыкла давно Бартона ни к кому не ревновать: слишком уж много сил уходило на это.  
  
      Закрывая глаза, Кейт видит россыпь пламенно рыжих волос на подушке кровати Бартона, растерянную улыбку сразу после пробуждения, обманчиво хрупкие плечи, прикрытые протёртым одеялом, которое сама Бишоп уже тысячу раз просила Клинта выбросить, заменить на другое.  
  
      От этих мыслей, почему-то, становится совсем паршиво.  
  
      Кейт почти физически ощущает прикосновение пальцев к своей щеке, горячее дыхание на затылке.  
  
      Во рту пересыхает.  
  
      Когда, наконец, раздаётся звонок в дверь, Кейт делает вид, что ей плевать.  
  
      Наташа входит в комнату совершенно по-хозяйски, но застывает, не доходя несколько шагов до дивана, на котором сидит Бишоп, останавливается молча, словно бы что-то спрашивая, и Кейт практически вынуждена посмотреть в напряжённое лицо.  
  
      — Сделать тебе кофе? — спрашивает она.  
  
      Наташа в ответ лишь улыбается.  
  


***

  
  
      — Мне следовало понять, что ты ещё не готова к тренировке, — говорит Наташа, поглаживая кромку чашки, пробегаясь пальцем по маленькому сколу — Клинт однажды уронил, — вздыхая настолько отчётливо, что Кейт моментально хочется психануть, но она отталкивает это чувство подальше.  
  
      Почему-то перед Наташей стыдно вести себя импульсивно.  
  
      Клинт ушёл, как будто бы целую вечность назад, а Романова лишь сейчас заговорила, разбивая повисшую в комнате тишину.  
  
      — Мне следовало понять, что нужно предложить учить тебя, а не драться с тобой, — продолжает женщина, делая глоток. Бишоп смотрит завороженно и, кажется, почти ничего не слышит.  
  
      У Наташи на виске порез, глубокий, совсем свежий, а седая прядь в волосах почему-то кажется больше, чем обычно. Женщина замолкает снова, почти неслышно вздыхая, сжимает фарфор сильными ладонями, словно погружаясь в свои мысли.  
  
      Кейт не может оторвать взгляда от тонкой морщинки на её виске.  
  
      Суперсолдатки не должны стареть.  
  
      — У тебя было тяжёлое задание? — вырывается у Кейт непроизвольно, и она еле сдерживается, чтобы не зажать рот ладонью, когда Романова смотрит на неё изумлённо, опуская чашку на стол, прикусывая губу.  
  
      Лицо у неё совершенно нечитаемое.  
  
      Как, впрочем, и всегда.  
  
      — Я убила тридцать человек, — коротко отвечает, отводя взгляд, отворачиваясь, будто прячась за завесой распущенных волос. Бишоп коротко выдыхает, её пальцы вздрагивают, когда она протягивает руку.  
  
      Кейт в жизни никого не убила, не считая выбитых глаз — это ни разу не было смертельным, хотя и могло бы, ей патологически везёт на то, чтобы люди в живых оставались. А может это всегда было неявной целью, потому что — если быть честной, — начинать убивать ни капли не хочется, потому что это изменит её навсегда.  
  
      У Наташи руки по локоть в крови, тридцать человек — лишь капля в море. Бишоп понимает это отчётливо впервые, как будто прозревая.  
  
      Они никогда не станут друг на друга похожи, между ними пропасть, которую Кейт — как бы ни хотелось — не перекрыть искренностью и теплом, которое вызывает в её душе Наташа.  
  
      Романова себя не стыдится и разницу эту всегда понимала, всю глубину пропасти. Кейт и это сейчас осознаёт, и от одной мысли становится немного противно.  
  
      Но только немного.  
  
      Бишоп поднимается со стула, подходит ближе, отводит яркие волосы от уставшего, но такого волевого лица, натыкается на вопросительный взгляд, но не отворачивается: если честно, ей не очень-то и хочется отвернуться.  
  
      — Я восхищаюсь тобой, — шепчет она без тени улыбки, поглаживая пальцами бледную кожу, не в силах отнять ладонь.  
  
      Непреодолимо хочется большего.  
  
      «Ты не можешь быть так одинока в этом», — мелькает случайная мысль.  
  
      — Ты не хотела бы быть мной, — устало отзывается Наташа, накрывая ласкающую ладонь своей. От кончиков пальцев растекается тёплая волна.  
  
      В ответ Кейт только тянется ближе, прикасаясь губами к гладкой щеке.  
  
      Руки шпионки — почти — благодарно смыкаются за её спиной.  
  


***

  
  
      В следующий раз Наташа приходит к ним с Бартоном сразу после задания.  
  
      Волосы её растрёпаны, однако одежда совершенно цела, а в глазах плещется пламя.  
  
      — Я налью тебе виски, — моментально подрывается с места Клинт, и Кейт только смотрит изумлённо на то, как Романова улыбается ему, чуть заметно кивнув, и падает на диван, откидываясь на спинку, прикрывая глаза.  
  
      — Сколько? — спрашивает Бартон, а Кейт как-то лишь подсознательно понимает, что он не о количестве алкоголя, который плещет в низкий стакан.  
  
      — Только трое. Двое из них свои. Мария ошиблась, считая их своими, если точнее, — Наташа улыбается снова, не открывая глаз, и Бишоп почему-то невообразимо хочется броситься к ней, уткнуться носом в шею, прошептать, что не обязательно быть сильной всё время, что она дома, что можно расслабиться.  
  
      Наташа вздёргивает голову, встречаясь с Кейт взглядом, смотрит долго, без тени улыбки, изучающе.  
  
      Кейт забирает у Бартона стакан и подносит его сама, протягивая не отводит взгляда, не чтобы слабой не быть, а чтобы доказать, что доверия стоит; Наташа чуть кивает, отодвигаясь, позволяя присесть рядом. Её бедро чуть касается бедра Бишоп, и, несмотря на два слоя одежды, это огнём обжигает.  
  
      Кейт, в общем-то, уже совершенно не удивляется.  
  


***

  
  
      Наташа начинает приходить после заданий постоянно: выпивает виски, иногда пачкает обивку дивана сажей — впрочем, Бартону на это плевать, — иногда заставая одну лишь Кейт: чаще всего, если точнее.  
  
      Кейт всегда садится рядом, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, и ни о чём не спрашивает.  
  
      Наташа смотрит пристально, принимая бокал с виски из протянутой руки, скользит пальцами по запястью, почти невесомо, заставляя вздрагивать, и как будто пламя разливается по телу от одного этого невинного прикосновения.  
  
      Кейт никогда не задумывалась над тем, как должна выглядеть богиня, которой можно было бы захотеть продать душу, хоть и встречала даже нескольких настоящих богов. Сейчас ей кажется, что такая должна пахнуть потом и кровью, смотреть пристально, чуть насмешливо, пить виски залпом, даже если стакан заполнен до края, не морщась, только облизывая нижнюю губу, блаженно щурясь, как сытая кошка, и просить приготовить кофе «Как ты умеешь, медовый, ладно?» сразу после алкоголя.  
  
      Совсем как Наташа Романова.  
  
      — Ты сегодня молчалива, — спокойный, чуть с хрипотцой от долгой тишины голос звучит как гонг в совершенно пустой квартире, и Кейт поворачивается к шпионке, пожалуй, слишком отрывисто, с головой выдавая своё волнение.  
  
      — Ты уходишь всё чаще, — слова тихие, но честные, потому что Бишоп не может — не хочет, — иначе, потому что честность — всё, что она может теперь, чтобы дать Наташе понять, что она важна, потому что ей хочется быть честной. — Я устала волноваться ещё и за тебя.  
  
      — Ты можешь за меня не волноваться, — Наташа не задаёт вопросов, но вопросительная интонация слышна в её утверждении так отчётливо, что Кейт на секунду теряется, перед тем как вдохнуть полной грудью, придвигаясь чуть ближе. Почти утыкаясь носом в рыжие волосы, отводит взгляд, потому что так близко смотреть тяжело, потому что сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, а во рту начинает пересыхать.  
  
      — Не могу, — шепчет Бишоп.  
  
      Наташа улыбается, отставляя полупустую кофейную чашку.  
  
      Её объятия горячие, но Кейт дрожит в них, будто от холода.  
  
      От тёплых губ где-то в районе виска становится ещё хуже.  
  


***

  
  
      — Наташа на сложном задании, — говорит Клинт.  
  
      — Это всё, что мне известно, — пожимает плечами, словно извиняясь.  
  
      — Что между вами происходит? — спрашивает, наконец, наболевшее, как будто ревниво, а Кейт и не слышит его почти, пряча лицо в подушку, сворачиваясь на диване в комок, словно пытаясь стать как можно меньше.  
  
      Наташа не появлялась уже месяц.  
  
      — Кейт? — в голосе Клинта отчётливо слышно беспокойство, и Бишоп поднимает на него глаза, в которых, почему-то, даже не стоят слёзы: внутри у девушки разворачивается выжженная пустыня.  
  
      — Иди к чёрту, Бартон, — отвечает резко, с неподдельной злобой, и это настолько непривычно, что Клинт отшатывается и больше не спрашивает ни о чём.  
  
      Научился понимать, когда кому-то слишком больно.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Наташа вваливается в квартиру, стирая кровь с виска, устало оседает на пол, откидываясь на стену, закрывая глаза, она ощущает, как на неё наваливается тяжёлое горячее тело, морщится от боли, но не злится, просто выпрямляется и смотрит на обхватившую её руками Кейт, улыбается чуть заметно и гладит её по волосам.  
  
      Плечи Бишоп трясутся, как будто в истерике, но лицо почти сухое, не считая пары слезинок на бледных щеках, девчонка размазывает их как-то неуклюже и пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но почему-то не получается, и она прячет лицо на Наташиной груди. Романова отстраняет её ласково, проводит по щеке ладонью.  
  
      Кейт шепчет: «Я волновалась», прежде чем потянуться вперёд.  
  
      Её губы солоноватые, как будто пропитались слезами, а от Наташи пахнет порохом и кровью, и, конечно же, на светлой рубашке Бишоп обязательно останутся грязно-красные разводы.  
  
      Наташа притягивает девушку ближе к себе, запускает ладонь в волосы, пропуская между пальцами тёмные пряди, и дрожит слишком сильно, не так, как хотелось бы — детская реакция, и Кейт, безусловно, её заметит.  
  
      Наташе совершенно плевать.  
  
      Бишоп гладит царапину на её щеке и отодвигается резко, даже слишком, на вкус Наташи. Впрочем, времени у них будет ещё много.  
  
      — Я обработаю твои раны, — не терпящим возражений тоном говорит Кейт.  
  
      Наташа не любит принимать помощь.  
  
      Наташа просто кивает.  
  
      — Только если потом угостишь меня кофе.


End file.
